After the 74th hunger games-Clato one-shot
by Clatostarcrossedlovers
Summary: What if Cato and Clove win the 74 th hunger games?What would happen?Would they be happy?Or be chased forever by their nightmares?


Clove POV:

The cold wind blow trough my hair. I stand on the balcony of Cato and my house in the victors village. One year past now since the 74th hunger games. I still have nightmares every night. Most districts probably don't believe it because i'm a heartless winner of District yes ,we have nightmares too. Even Enorabia and Brutus still have them. When I'am awake of the nightmares there is Cato to hold me and comfort me with the warmth of his body. He is my only reason to pass the night. He's the only reason that I want to wake up and go to sleep back .I don't know what would happen when Cato didn't win the games with me. I think I became a morphing or drunk all days.

My hand slides to my belly. It's a habitude since 1 week, since I knew.

I hear Cato's voice trough the room, call out my name.

'Hey ,what are you doing here? 'He asks

'Nothing 'I say quiet. He kisses my forehead.

'of what are you thinking?'

'The past and the future' I say while I keep staring in the distance.

'i can't change the past but I can change the future and I know that my future is with you clove'he says . I smile. On tv Cato is always the killing machine but here , in D2 ,he 's different, more sensitive.

But maybe he don't want it. I feel my belly again. You almost can see it.'

Do you love me?' I ask and I turn me to look straight in his blue eyes. He smiles 'I love you more than anything else in the world. 'he kisses my lips. I know he speaks the truth.' I love you too.'I say again smilying. He hugs me tightly. 'Cato…?I ask.

'Yes?'

'I need to tell you something !I say. 'What's wrong?

'I…'I take his hand and Lay it on my belly. I see the confused look on his face. He don't get it. I keep looking at him. After a few minutes he smile and he start to laugh. 'Do you mean…? He asks. I nod with a smile. He I didn't know he would be happy. He laughs and kisses my lips ,my forehead ,my neck. I laugh back. 'You gonna be the best mother ever' He says while he kisses my belly.

The months past. It's the 8st month now. I'm waiting on Cato who is training in the training centre, teaching the children sword fighting.

I don't feel me like a mother. I always see me in The hunger games and I think my child won't love me of what I did .But Cato said I will. I don't know.

I look at the water that moves quiet. 'Clove?' I hear Cato calls me and runs to me, smiling. 'Here you are I was looking for youI get worried' .He says and he kisses gently my lips. 'Here we met each other for the first time' I say smiling.

'I know ,that was one of the best days of my live. 'He put his arms around me. He lays his hand on my belly. 'Clover,…' he kneels on his knees My breath stocks as he asks :

'Marry me'

I stare at his blue eyes who are waiting for an answer.

'Yes 'I say. 'Yes! I say again smiling and the tears flew over my face.I wipe them away but I can't stop crying. 'Stupid hormones!' I mumble .He kisses my lips and tries to hug me. But my belly is so huge that It almost is impossible. We laugh. 'Let's go home' he says grinning.'Ms Ludwig' he adds. I smile. I like the idea of Ms Ludwig.

_One month later_

_She_ is born on the 9th of june. We called her Dahlia, like the flower ,that grows in district 2,by the lake were I met Cato for the first time when I was 6.

means color. She is the color in Cato and my nightmares. The light in the dark.

The first time she saw me she stared to giggles like she knew we were her parents. In one second all my troubles were disappears.

She is lying in my arms now. Cato kisses my forehead. Her blue eyes sparkle in the first light of the morning. You can almost see her dark hair. She's so little and fragile and so easy to break.

'Hello, little one' Cato says to Dahlia. Dahlia grabbs for cato's finger with her little hand. He smiles. I smile at him and my eyes close and i slide in a deep sleep. The first night I don't have nightmares.

That night. I wake of Cato's voice who was whispering. He holds Dahlia in his arms. He is telling something to her. I try to listen better.

'So the evil queen cursed the sleeping beauty….' I know this story. It's really old, I think. My mother told it me always before sleeping. I loved her voice when she read it when everything of her disappears in my memories.I keep remembering her voice before sleeping when she died.

'The sleepeing beauty was really beautifull. But not that beautiful as your mother of course.' he says smiling.'So the sleeping beauty slept 100 daysand…'he continues.

My eyes feel heavy again. I hear Cato something say but i'm already in a deep sleep.

'Look your mother is a sleeping beauty too now' He says.

'Look your mother is a sleeping beauty too now 'He says.

_3 years later:_

Dahlia is tree says her first words yesterday. So many happend this three the 75th hunger games when finnick won the games the districts starts a revolution against the Capitol.I also heard that annie and Finnick have a son. Cato and I married after a month Dahlia was born.

I think. No,I now that I'm happier now then I ever was. Maybe it was a good thing that I got reaped that day,4 years ago. When I saw Cato on that stage.

Cato and Dahlia is all that matter in my live , nothing can stop that. Not even the games.

I guys !Can you please tell me what you think? And do you like the name of their child or not? xxxxByeLove you all


End file.
